


Burning out

by Luna099



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, Bi Leo Valdez, F/M, Happy Ending(ish), Hera Sucks, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, M/M, leo valdez memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna099/pseuds/Luna099
Summary: Hera decides to show Leo's past to the seven and his girlfriend.Leo is unaware of any of this ever happening.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez/Original Male Character(s) (Past), Leo Valdez/Original female Character(s) (Past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> ... Sorry.....
> 
> NOT HAHAHA....
> 
> .... Don't leave.... Please...

Hera stared down at the kids. The group of seven where having a picnic.

Of course Leo Valdez wasn't there no, he was in the bunker while his girlfriend hung out with his friends.

They of course thought he was late. Leo was unaware of the event as nobody had told him. This of course they where just finding out.

"Leo is never **this** late," Said Annabeth checking the time yet again. "Yeah didn't Jason tell him to be here at three?" Asked Calypso."Me? Hazel was supposed to tell him!" Jason said. "Wait- I thought Piper was going to tell him!" Said Hazel. "What? Wasn't Annabeth was going to tell him when we where working on the project?" Piper asked. "No, Hazel was going to! She was going to ask him to ask him when she was getting her sword fixed." Annabeth said. "I was? I'm pretty sure Calypso said she was," Hazel said. 

"Did nobody tell him?" Asked Annabeth.

They all shook their heads.

"None of you were supposed to tell him," Said Hera from behind them.

"You!" Annabeth said, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, currently he is in Bunker Nine talking to his metal dragon," Said Hera.

"Why are you here? Going to erase my memories again?" Asked Percy.

"No, ironically though this will involve memories, just none of yours," Said the goddess.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Groaned Jason.

Hera chose to ignore that comment, "Today you be seeing the memories of Leo Valdez!"

Calypso visibly paled, "No- Leo wants to talk when he is ready!"

"Which he will never be ready!" Hera said. "Leo will never even share a third of it with you! Much less his friends. The little you know is sugar coated! You need to know the truth in order to know who Leo Valdez is!"

"What are you talking about? Leo's memories? How bad can those be? It's Leo?" Asked Jason

Something seemed to click in Pipers mind. She remembered the time Leo had a breakdown at the wilderness school, the way he seemed to become someone entirely different. She didn't want to know what caused that. "It's his memories! Don't just share them!" Piper said.

"I knew this would happen," Hera sighed. "If you refuse I will erase all of the boys memories and you, yourselves will have to deal with that."

They shut up knowing Hera would do it.

"Good now, demigods, close your eyes and you will be there.

**Hazel P.O.V**

When I saw the fear in Calypso's face I grew fear, but how bad could it be it was Leo Valdez? Though when I remember the look on Leo's face when Nemesis said he was the seventh wheel gods she was scared.

She closed her eyes and saw it looked like on of her blackouts.

_They where in a living and a beautiful woman sat in a wooden chair._

_She was holding a baby._

_"Oh mijo, te amo. Nunca olvides eso." She said._

_On the wall behind her letters wrote out: **Oh my son, I love you. Never forget that.**_

"That's so sweet!" Piper said.

We all nodded smiling.

_I recognized the woman to be Leo's mother, who had been in the memory of Sammy and baby Leo._

_Baby Leo cooed and laughed._

_"Oh mi pequeño leo, vamos a traerte un poco de leche." She laughed standing up. The wall then wrote again: **Oh my little leo, lets get you some milk.**_

_I smiled thinking this could be so bad._

_The room then changed. Though it was the same house it was messier, with crayons scattered everywhere and Lego cars on the floor._

_A little boy, who looked around four, ran out of his room. "¡Mamá, te hice una foto!" **Mom I made a picture of you!**_

_"Déjame ver, mijo," Said the Leo's mom. **Let me have look, my son.**_

_"And Mamá, I drew in with not crayon!" Said Leo._

Annabeth gasped as she was closest to Leo's mother where she could see it.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It amazing!" Said Annabeth.

We all leaned over to see a cartoonist version of his mother.

_"That is great, mijo! You should do art someday!" His mother said._

_"Mamá, you always say that! I wan't to build!" Leo said._

_"You can do both mijo," She said._

_"My art is only for you Mamá!" Said the small Leo._

_"Estoy agradecido mijo. Pero un día encontrarás el amor. Y sabrás que es la persona a la que muestras tu arte. ¿Está bien, mijo?" She said. **I am grateful mijo. But one day you will find love. And you will know that it is the person to whom you show your art. Is it okay, mijo?**_

_"Bueno Mamá," Said Leo. **Ok Mom**_

I had a feeling this would be important.

_The room changed again, it was now at a school. Leo, who now looked eight, sat in a desk in the back. Tapping his foot on the ground. A girl at the front looked like she was presenting a project. "Thank you, Lily. Now Now, Leo, it is your turn to come up and explain your project," Said the teacher._

_Leo took a shaky breath before standing up. He picked up a box beside him and walked to the front._

"I feel bad for the teacher I mean, imagine what weird contraption he made," Frank whispered to me.

I giggled a little at the thought.

_He stood their and gulped. "I- uh," Leo breathed in and out. He looked nervous. "I m-made a-a," He started to stutter._

_Some of the kids in front whispered to one another._

_"I made a- m-mouse- uh mouse trap c-car," Leo said shakily opening the box._

I looked at the others who seemed in shock. Leo was stuttering. The Leo Valdez was scared in front of a crowd.

_He took out what looked like a mouse trap with wheels._

_"I-it moves with- with the energ-gy of the mouse trap closing. A-and I made t-the trap longer so i-it would move a f-father distance," Leo said. He pushed on the trap and instead of snapping shut on his finger the rod went slow, making it move across the classroom._

_The students watched in awe. "Very impressive Mr.Leo, did you have any help on this project?" Asked his teacher. "N-no s-sir, Mamá, was busy working," Said Leo. The smiled teacher nodded.  
_

"Leo acts so different,"Annabeth said.

"Yes, Leo told me he was shy when he was younger but this-" Calypso sighed, "Oh he is so cute."

_The room changed again._

_It was a workshop. Leo seemed not to aged at all when he was walking with his mother._

_His mother checked her pockets, "That's Funny I know I had them." "Did you forget something Mamá?" Asked Leo. "The key's to lock the door. I thought I had it right here," She pointed at her pocket._

Calypso gasped, "No, not this!"

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"I-i don't want to watch," Calypso put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes.

I wondered what got her so freaked out.

_"I have to go back and get it," Said his mother. "Don't leave me alone Mom," Said Leo. "Oh Mijo, here," She took of her coat. "It'll keep you safe." He smiled, "Okay Mamá."_

I recognized the coat, it was the one he always wore. No matter the weather.

"That coat-" Annabeth said as though realizing too.

_The door slammed shut. "Mom?" Said the little Leo. He tried opening the door. It was locked, "Mamá! Are you okay?" He knocked on the door in a pattern. On the door it wrote: **Are you Okay?** _

_He repeated again. "Mom?" "She can't hear you," A voice I knew all too well._

"Gaea!" Jason said.

_"What- what do you want? Where is my Mom?" He said._

_"Ah... Loyal to your mother. How nice," Her face turned dark. "But you see I have children too... and I understand you will fight them one day. When they try to wake me, you will prevent them. I cannot allow that."_

_Leo looked about ready to cry, "I don't know you. I don't want to fight anybody."_

Gaea muttered, "A wise choice."

"Leo run!" Piper cried even though she knew Leo couldn't hear her.

I held my hands over my mouth crying not to scream out at Leo like Piper was.

_"I cannot destroy you yet," She said, "The fates will not allow it. But they do not protect your mother, and they cannot stop me from breaking your spirit over and over. Remember this night hero when they ask you to oppose me."_

_"Leave my mother alone!" Leo cried. "And how will you stop me?" Gaea laughed._

_Leo lit his hands on fire._

"No!" Piper yelled.

_A smile came across Gaea's smiling face as the flames flooded the area._

_The room changed into a parking lot filled with police cars and fire trucks._

_Leo sat with a orange blanket around his back. He stared at nothing. I am a monster. I killed my own mother. She's dead. Said a voice that sounded like the younger Leo._

"No Leo, it's Gaea's fault," I said tears streaming from my eyes.

_"Leonidas Valdez," Said a man. "Just Leo," He said.  
_

_"Okay Leo, I am with social services. I'm Mike Brown," He said._

_Leo just nodded up and down to show he was listening._

_"We are going to find you a home, Leo." Said the man._

_The memory shifted to in front of a small house, it was daytime now and Leo was in fresher clothes. "Here goes nothing."_


	2. A sister

**JASON P.O.V**

I didn't know what was next but I knew by the way Calypso paled as she watched it was going to be bad.

_Leo looked a little taller. He was still very small._

_He was breathing heavily and his legs held to his chest._

_Yelling was heard from outside. "Well JOHN, MAYBE if YOU DIDN'T spend ALL the money on your LOTTERY TICKETS we could feed OUR KID!" Yelled a women._

_"HIM? OUR kid? You WANTED TO GET HIM! HE is just a little BRAT because of the way you spoil him! HE IS A ~~ **MISTAKE**~~ " _

_A loud bang was heard and then a thump._

_The yelling stopped._

_Soon the door to Leo's room was opened._

_A women walked in, "It's okay Leo, he's gone now okay, we have to go."_

_"What did you do?" Leo asked._

_"John is gone, he wont be hurting us okay but the police are bad, they wont believe us," Said the women._

_"Okay," Said the little Leo standing up and holding the woman's hand._

_They walked out of the house Leo caught a glimpse of the legs of a man._

_Blood was around the body._

I gasped. "She killed him," Hazel said.

_Leo pulled his hand away from the woman's. "What did you do?" He asked._

_"Leo I had to he was-" Said the woman._

_"No-no," The little Leo opened the door and ran._

_The scene changed. "Leo Valdez why did you run away?" Asked a police officer._

_Leo looked at the woman from before. He took a deep breath. "Because John left us," He said._

He didn't tell them? He didn't tell them she had killed him?

"What?" Said Frank in the same shock.

"Why didn't he tell them?" Asked Hazel.

"I don't know was she afraid of her?" Asked Annabeth furrowing her eyebrows.

"No- He loved, he didn't want her to get in trouble," Said Calypso.

"Did he tell you?" I asked.

She nodded, "But he didn't tell me much more besides- you'll see."

_Leo was sitting at a dinning table with two other kids and what to assume was their parents._

_The girl next to him had brown hair and green eyes. The other girl was a Korean girl with freckles across her face. "I'm so happy that Leo is joining our family!" Said the women. "Yeah, Leo you have any hobbies? Like football?" Asked the man who had a long gray beard._

_"Uh no sir, I like building things," Leo said._

_"Oh- well we can change that," The man said._

_"He doesn't want to play football Jeff, don't make him," grumbled the brown haired girl._

_"Watch your tone Jackson," Said 'Jeff'._

Everyone looked to Percy.

"What? Jackson is a common name! It could be a coincidence!" Percy said.

"You should know by now there are no coincidences," Said Calypso looking back a the memory.

_"Okay want me to say it in B sharp?" She asked glaring at the man._

_"Alex, please be polite, we need to make Leo feel welcome!" Said the woman._

_"I have an idea, Leo get out while you can," Said Alex smiling before she sat up and walked away._

_"Sorry about her Leo, she's really nice when you get to know her," Said the other girl.  
_

_Leo nodded._

_The memory shifted to a messy room. Alex sat on one bed and Leo on the other. She stared at him until she lifted her pillow revealing a flask._

_She took a sip._

"Is that Alcohol?" Asked Hazel.

"Tell her off!" Said Frank.

_Leo took a deep breath, "Can I have a sip?"_

"What?" Said Hazel.

My eyes widen in shock.

_"Sure," She said handing it to him._

_He took a swig._

_"It's good right?" The girl asked._

_Leo nodded before coughing._

_"Is it your first?" She asked._

_"Yeah," He said._

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"We did it- at the Wilderness school I mean. He told me it was his first," Piper said.

Leo Valdez was in deeper than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**PIPER P.O.V**

_On the screen it was the same girl from before walking by Leo._

_"Hey Alex," Said Leo. "Hey Leonardo." She said._

_"I told you to stop calling me that!" Leo said. "Fat chance, Leonardo," She said._

_"How about I call you, Alexandra," Leo said raising a brow. "Don't. You. Dare." Alex said slowley._

_"Okay Alex...andra," He said._

_"Oh you little-," Alex chased after him. Though he was a few years younger he managed to run away speedily.  
_

The seven of us laughed watching the scene.

_"God Leonardo you tire me out," Said the girl._

_"Alex come here!" A man yelled from the kitchen._

_"One second, Jeff!" She yelled. "I think my report card came in. He is totally going to be pissed."_

_The little Leo laughed as she went into the kitchen._

_"Your failing all but two classes!" Jeff yelled from the kitchen._

_"Oh that's a relief I thought I was failing all but three," She said._

_A slap echoed across the kitchen._

_"You do nothing but **fuck** up! You need to learn a lesson!" _

_"Yes, sir," The girl said._

_Leo was leaning on the wall now trying to listen._

_"Now if you do this again you are **out**." Said Jeff. _

"That pig!" I yelled. The rest of the seven nodded in agreement.

_"Yes sir," She said._

_She walked out of the kitchen holding her hand to a red mark on her face._

_She walked to her and Leo's room._

_Leo followed her to see she was packing a bag._

_"What are you doing?" Asked Leo._

_"Leonardo," She knelt down next to him. "I have three rules, you remember them. Rule one, Always smile and joke especially when you don't want to. Rule two, never stay in one place too long, sure make friends but you can't stay Leonardo. You can't, not until you know they are truly your family. Leonardo I need you to remember that. Rule three, someday, I have no idea when, some people are going to come and bring you to a place called Camp Half-blood. When you get there, promise me that you don't try to find me. Promise me you'll follow these rules!"_

_The little Leo nodded. "Thank you little dude." She stood up and jumped out the window._

"She's a demigod!" Frank said.

"Wait, is she my sister?" Percy's eyebrows firmed.

"She knew about camp, I don't think I every met her so she must have run away before I came. She might never have been claimed. She could be your sister," Annabeth said.

"That would mean she never grew past sixteen," Percy said.

We looked down. "Or maybe she isn't," Annabeth said.


	4. Love you

**Annabeth P.O.V**

_Leo sat in a desk. He looked bored. A teacher stood at the front of the room explaining some sort of math problem._

_Then a girl threw a piece of paper at him. He opened it,_

_'Hey Repair Boy,_

_Meet me behind the Gym._

_Love,_

_ME (Katie)_

_He smiled and looked back at the girl. She looked familiar. Black hair and pale skin._

_Soon the memory shifted._

_They were full on making out._

"Chill dude!" Percy yelled at the scene.

"Hera can you skip this!" Hazel called.

"He's twelve! What twelve year old does that!" I said.

"Leo sure did," Said Calypso not amused.

"You don't seem to care," I said.

"Leo already told me about her." Calypso shrugged.

_"Leo, we need to go," Said the girl._

_"Now? What time is it?" He asked._

_"4:28, my dads going to kill me!" She said._

_"Shit!"_

_The two kids started running. They both where holding hands which made the moment... cute?_

_The memory shifted again._

_"Katie, I love you," Leo said._

_"Yeah dummy. I wouldn't date you if I didn't love you," She said._

_"No, I really love you." Leo said._

_Katie smiled._

_Leo was in his room. He was writing something._

_Dear Snowflake,_

_Sorry. I can't stay. Maybe one day fate will let us meet again._

_Love,_

_Me (Leo)_

_And he jumped out the window._

"But he loves her," Percy said.

"It's his nature. He loved her so much, but he just couldn't stay. Of course he did try to come back the next month." Calypso said.

"And?" Annabeth asked.

"And she had died." Calypso crossed her arms.

Hera appeared "Do not tell them his past!"

"You weren't going to show it anyways," Calypso said.

"How would you know?" Hera said.

"Because you killed her," Calypso said.

Hera growled before vanishing.

_The next scene Leo looked around thirteen. He was in handcuffs._

_"This is St.Mary's. Don't think you can run from here." Said the cop._

_"That's great officer. Now I can go to an all fancy school where I can be locked in a dungeon for my sins," Leo said._

_The cop took of his handcuffs and a women guided Leo in._

_"Farewell Officer, I will never forget your potato face!" Leo called._

_The memory changed and Leo was wearing one of those school uniforms that I could barley imagine him wearing._

_He was in a hallway with other boys wearing the same thing._

_"Hey, your the new kid right," Asked a boy. The boy had dark skin and dark curly hair that was cut evenly._

_"That's right and I don't intend on staying," Leo said smiling sarcastically._

_"Oh it's not all that. My father sent me here a few years ago, I still visit him during the holidays." Said the boy._

_Leo rolled his eyes, "Let me guess your rich."_

_"About everyone here is and I'm the only one who wont boast about it every time they see someone who has less than a dime than their father," The boy shrugged._

_"I guess I'm a charity case then." Leo sighed._

_"All that means is they will act even more mad if you prank them," Said the boy._

_"Good idea maybe I need some pink hair dye. Is their a store nearby?" Leo joked._

_"Yes, there is a Seven Eleven right next to the cafeteria," The other boy said sarcastically._

_"And a Target outside the Gym?" Leo said._

_"But of course." The boy said._

Some of the seven started to laugh.

_"I'm Leo Valdez, Bad boy supreme." Leo said._

_"Ben William, God of Awesomeness," Ben bowed._

_"Well we better get to class and be boring students," Leo said._

_"Or we could just skip?" Said Ben._

_"Skip I would never," Leo said sarcastically._

_"We better not," Ben said._

_"It would be horrible." Said Leo._

_"We would ruin our whole career as a student!" Ben smiled._

_"You want to go to the courtyard?" Leo asked._

_"Of course." Ben said._

_The both laughed and walked away._

"This can't be that bad," Jason said.

"Leo never told me about even going to this school," Calypso said her eyebrows firm.

"Let's hope he just forgot," I said.


End file.
